Kasey
Kasey 'is a wolf hybrid dog who is the PAW Patrol's tracking/technician. She is voiced by ''Jennifer Lawrence. '''Bio Kasey could barely remember her past. When she was just a pup, she was a stray in the downtown part of Adventure Bay. She, her sister, Shadow Kasey, and her parents were all stray's and living in an alley way. Her Mother soon got very ill and died a few months later from no recovery which leaving her, Shadow Kasey, and their father left in the family. As a few years went by, their Father died by protecting his two daughters from a Dog Control Man, sadly leaving the two ladies to defend on their owns on the harsh streets. Kasey teamed up with Shadow Kasey to help each other survive. Stealing food, taking turns doing night watch while the other slept, and both standing up for each other. That is until one day Kasey stole some treats from a teenager, which turned out to be Ryder. She stole some pup-treats while he wasn't watching as he helped Alex, by fixing his bike. However; Chase was their with them, seeing it, he called her out chasing her back towards the two dog's dark alley way. When Ryder and Chase found out the two dogs were stray's they let them keep the treats due to being more at the Lookout. Ryder offered to let Kasey and Shadow Kasey stay at the lookout; and offered food, water, shelter, and possibly a job. Kasey happily excepted, but Shadow Kasey refused furiously as her sister excepted. Kasey tried to persuade her twin to join, but still Shadow Kasey refused with fiery. All this to do with Kasey breaking their motto, "No Sister Left Behind". '' Time went by, days turning into weeks, and weeks turing into months, Kasey spent more time with Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye more than Shadow Kasey. Kasey started forgetting all about her twin until she stomped up to the Lookout, her eyes filled with rage. She got tackled by her and attacked. The attack starting a grudge against each other. '''Physical Appearance ' Kasey has tan, white, gray, and black fur. Her ears are mostly tan, her middle is mixture of tan, white, and black. Kasey's tail is white and black, along with her paws being tan and white. She has brown eyes. When recruited into the PAW Patrol, she wears a blue collar. Personality ''' Kasey can be a somewhat boss of the dogs helping Chase if Ryder is unavailable or busy. She can get a bit snappy and snotty time-to-time which she gets a one-on-one talk with Ryder. When on missions she's on high alert and on edge ready for anything that could go wrong. When her twin sister, Shadow Kasey comes in town, Kasey gets a bit nervous but also stuck-up. She doesn't go easy on her that she could be in town just to ruin the PAW Patrol and take over the town. Other than that, she can be nice and patient towards the other dogs and the citizens of Adventure Bay. The only one that she's always nice to is towards Ryder. She has a slight crush on Ryder, and goes into Rocky. She doesn't know who to pick due to her loving the both of them. She doesn't show easily. She kinda dislikes Zuma, and picks on him for being a cat; and the only feline on the team. '''Family~ * Shadow Kasey- Sister * Sapphire- Mother * Siren-'' Father'' * Rocky- Husband/Mate * Peaches- Daughter * Lily- Daughter * Bear- Son Stories! By Me: * The Starting of a New Life''(Debut)'' By Others: Trivia * In the Cartoon version, her eyes are light blue * Normally she wears a purple collar * In the Cartoon version, she has magic powers, in the Live Action version she does not have magic powers. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dogs